Unraveled
by Persiana13
Summary: The West Coast Avengers are in a new adventure, but with all the old insanity! Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Unraveled**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: New Trip

A black-haired teen girl was floating down to the West Coast Avengers compound, her tight green clothes accenting her curvy figure. Her name is Sersi, an Eternal from beyond the stars. This is the same sorceress spoken of in tales of turning men into pigs, but those days are behind her. She was a telepath and telekinetic, exercising her control over her body, refusing to allow it to age. Sersi narrowed her green eyes and smirked,

"They are all home."

As she floated above the wall and onto the grounds, a loud crash was heard, followed by two girls screaming,  
"BACK OFF, BLONDIE!"  
"MAKE ME, FURBALL!"

Sersi chuckled to herself,

"Things have not changed so much as I had thought they would."

Just then, a white fur-covered girl rolled in front of the Eternal. Her name is Farrah Willows, the were-cat acrobat Persiana. She shook her head and roared,  
"PREPARE TO DIE, BARBIE!"

She dashed back in and pounced on a blonde-haired woman wearing a black swimsuit and eye mask. Her name is Carol Danvers, the teen heroine Miss Marvel. The two of them were hated rivals.

Sersi then watched as a brown haired young man and an African American teen with a bird on his shoulder were both cheering on. The brown haired man was Hercules, the teen god of strength and courage. The teen with the bird was Sam Wilson, the avian Avenger Falcon. The bird itself was named Redwing.  
The immortal shook her head, but could not blame Hercules for watching the fight. He was a constant flirt, but that was the charm about him. She then hovered through the hole in the house and commented,

"The repair bills on this place must get expensive."

A red-eyed teen who had been in the middle of trying to break up the two brawling girls, looked up,  
"Sersi?"

His name is Leon Maxwell, the Avenger named Crisis. Sersi shook her head,  
"Surprised to see me again?"  
Hercules, who was holding a camera, instantly dropped in on top of Falcon and approached his girlfriend,

"Dear Sersi, how are you-?"

Sersi narrowed her eyes,  
"I know what was going on here. Don't play coy."

She then asked,  
"So, what is this time?"

Carol glared at the were-lioness,

"She started it!"

Farrah shot back,

"Oh, please! You asked for it! You provoked me!"

Carol scoffed,  
"Oh, please! You think it's provocation all the time!"

Leon pulled the two of them apart and said,  
"For all the space in the house, couldn't the two of you just walk away from each other?"

Sam quipped,

"There's probably not enough space in this country for the two of them to walk away."

Hercules added,  
"Nay, this planet."

The red-eyed teen looked at the two of them,  
"You are not helping."

Farrah adjusted her costume and said,  
"So, what brings you here, Sersi?"

Sersi shrugged,

"Well, I came by to say hello. And, see if Hercules wanted to go on another date with me.'

She then smirked,  
"But, if he would rather indulge in erotic wrestling, I could always go by myself."

Hercules shook his head, saying,  
"Nay, nay, Sersi. Surely, I jest. No woman compares to how beautiful you truly are."

Falcon pretended like he was gagging. Persiana then got an idea,

"Hey, Sersi. Wanna make it a double date?"

Leon was about to say something when Sersi grinned,  
"Of course!"

The red-eyed teen said,  
"Well, then I had better get ready."

With that, he zoomed up to this room and changed into civilian clothes. Farrah shook her head and chuckled,  
"Just give me a minute."

As she dashed away, Sam asked,  
"What's gotten into, Leon? For a minute there, you acted like you weren't interested in going."

Leon wisely said nothing. It was at that moment that a loud, female voice could be heard throughout the house,  
"WHERE IS THE WALL TO THIS HOUSE?"

Leon then smirked,  
"One of the advantages of having precognition; I know when not to be here for an explanation."

Falcon groaned,  
"You suck, you know that?"

Next Chapter:

As the two couples go on their double date, action happens when they least expect it! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unraveled **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 2: As Dates Often Go

**At the West Coast Compound… **

James Rhodes, the armored West Coast Avenger War Machine, looked at the damage done in the house,

"And what started this, as if I don't already know the answer to that."

Carol hefted a bookcase and shook her head,

"It was that hairball's fault! She ran off with Leon and left us to do the work. She's always looking to get out of actually doing any work around here."

T'challa, the prince of Wakanda and the hero Black Panther, moved a table that had been upturned,  
"Hercules is not here either."

Sam smirked,  
"Sersi stopped by and went on another date."

T'challa looked at his teammate,

"And, why are you not spying on them? I would think that would be the very thing you would do."

Natasha Romanoff, the red-haired super spy Black Widow, said,  
"We can handle that later. First, we're going to need Moon Knight's help getting this into position."

Behind Falcon, a teen dressed in all white, with a moon-shaped crest on his chest, appeared seemingly out of nowhere,

"You called?"

Sam instantly turned around and jumped,

"AAHH! GHOST!"

He fell backwards onto the couch he had just set and broke it. Rhody held the bridge of his nose,

"You really have to stop doing that, Moon Knight."

Moon Knight shrugged,  
"I can't help it if he thinks I am a ghost."

Pulsar's voice echoed from another room,

"What broke this time?"

**Meanwhile… **

Farrah, in her holographic disguise as a white-haired teen girl, had coiled her arms around her boyfriend, grinning,  
"I love it when you get me out of trouble."

Leon said,  
"Technically, it was Sersi. Besides, I have a feeling we're going to get punished even more so when we get back."

Sersi rolled her eyes,

"Do not worry so much about that. Besides, we are here anyway."

The four of them had stopped in front of a museum. Hercules groaned,

"You brought us here? Sersi, this is supposed to be a date!"

The black-haired Eternal shot him a mischievous smile,  
"I know. I thought I would take it in. Besides, I do believe there is an exhibit in there that would greatly interest Farrah."

The white-haired girl asked,  
"What would that be?"

Sersi shook her head,

"Oh no. Go inside and see."

When they walked in, a sign read;

**Ancient Egypt Exhibit Now Open**

Leon asked,  
"You wanted Farrah to see an exhibit on ancient Egypt? Why?"

Sersi explained,  
"I think it would give her some ideas. I bet you did not know cats were worshipped as gods during those times. They were seen as the guardians of children and ate rats that carried disease."

Farrah quipped,  
"Now, if only I had that power. I would make being blonde a crime. Except Crystal. She can live. But, Barbie would certainly die."

Sersi chuckled to herself,  
"Well, the museum did get some considerable artifacts from an…anonymous donor."

The red-eyed teen drew his glasses closer,  
"I'm guessing you're the anonymous donor."

A strand of black hair was flicked as Sersi said,  
"Maybe."

She then sent a telepathic message to the teen powerhouse,  
_Meet me alone near the sarcophagus later._

As Sersi strolled arm-in-arm with Hercules, Farrah looked up at her boyfriend,  
"So, wanna find a place to worship me?"

Leon rolled his eyes; how did he ever get caught up in these situations…

**Meanwhile… **

While these West Coast Avengers were taking in the sights of the museum, in a dark room in the back, a feminine shadow disappeared into the darkness. Moments later, she emerged from another shadow and looked about, seeing Hercules and Sersi standing in front of a tablet. The woman grinned evilly,

"Excellent, some of the West Coast Avengers are already here. It will bring me great joy as I have my revenge here!"

Next Chapter:

Who wants revenge? Well, that list may be long, but we'll find out who it is and more! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unraveled **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L170E owns Spencer/Sonic Blue. _

Chapter 3: A Sorceress' Revenge!

Leon was standing near an ancient looking sarcophagus in the middle of the museum hall. Farrah was studying an ancient tablet that contained some sort of explanation on the goddess of felines Bast. As the red-eyed teen looked at the explanation on the matter, Sersi came from behind, smirking,  
"Hello, Leon."

She walked next to him and asked,

"Having a good time with Farrah?"

Leon looked at her suspiciously,  
"I got your message. Why did you want to meet me here?"

Sersi answered cryptically,

"To help you."

The sword-using Avenger got even more suspicious,  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sersi shook her head,  
"Relax. For a man that can see the future, you are very…naïve."

She added, whispering rather seductively,

"Of course, if your little kitten found out that you saw an older Tigra in a bikini, well…"

Leon instantly had his eyes widen in fright and put his hand on her mouth,  
"Shh! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Sersi shook her head, chuckling,

"Calm down, Leon. It's my little secret."

Crisis looked away from her,

"If you know that, then you know what happened."

Sersi said,  
"I know you want to be close to her and you're afraid to lose her. Then don't lose her. Be with her. Run away with her when you both get older."

Leon looked at the Eternal,  
"And where would I go? I wouldn't have a job or means to support myself or her."

Sersi shrugged,  
"Maybe you can hire yourself out as a fortune teller."

Crisis had a twitch on his face and Sersi tutted,  
"It is only a jest, Leon. But, seriously, if you are so worried about her, go to her. Hold her and tell her you love her."

Leon nodded ,

"Yeah. I told Spencer about what I saw. He said that I may end up bringing the disaster, directly or indirectly if I try to do something." (1)

The sorceress grinned,

"You see? Do not worry about the future. It is tomorrow. Worry about today. That is what I do."

Leon shook his head,

"To be fair; you're immortal. I'm not."

Sersi whispered,

"Then, make the most of it. Be with Farrah."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. It sounded like something had barreled through a ceiling. Sersi and Crisis ran to see what was going on.

In another part of the museum, were the crash occurred, a man dressed in a green and purple armored bug costume was hovering above the exhibit. His name is Abner Jenkins, the villain the Beetle. He quickly looked around the room,

"What is here that I can steal?"

He then noticed a golden scarab in the middle of the room, behind a glass case. He cackled,  
"Perfect! With that scarab, I will be rich!"

He flew to it and, using a laser built into his suit, opened a hole in the case. Of course, that was quickly interrupted by a bookshelf that was flying on top of Beetle. Beetle turned and got squashed by the bookcase.

Hercules, now in his costume, shouted,

"Thief! Know the wrath of the son of Zeus!"

Persiana, Sersi, and Crisis then came on the scene and noticed the now defeated villain dizzily remarking,

"Mommy, why do I have to go to school?"

The were-cat grumbled,  
"Oh, it's only Beetle. I was expecting a challenge."

She then looked at Leon,  
"So, what were you and Sersi talking about?"

The red-eyed teen blinked and asked,

"Wait, how did you know I was talking with her?"

Farrah shrugged,  
"I saw you. Don't know what you were saying."

Sersi asked,  
"Is that a problem?"

The white-haired cat-girl shook her head,  
"No, as long as you don't put any moves on him."

Another female voice came from behind them and said,  
"If the cat is looking for a challenge, I may be able to provide it."

The four, now in costume, turned and saw an albino woman in a black sorceress outfit. Persiana hissed,  
"Nekra."

Nekra smirked, and then glared evilly,

"You're going to die for taking my Reaper away from me!"

She lashed out with a blast of energy, causing the four teens to scatter in all different directions. Crisis said,  
"We have to get her out of here. These artifacts are too priceless."

Persiana, on the other side of the exhibit, vaulted over one of the exhibit and pounced on top of the necromancer. Nekra created a barrier around herself and then shot a beam of magical energy at the scarab. The scarab glowed and an aura appeared around it. Hercules tried to grab the scarab, shouting,  
"None may steal from these mortals!"

But, despite the massive strength of the god of courage, the scarab began to move towards Nekra. Sersi waved her hands and imprisoned Nekra's feet inside the floor of the museum. It was enough to break her concentration and Persiana delivered a swift kick to Nekra's chin.

**A few minutes later… **

A SHIELD containment unit had been called in to handle both Nekra and Beetle. War Machine and Pulsar, as well as Miss Marvel and Black Widow, were on the scene as the two villains were being escorted away. Crisis was busy putting back some of the damage done when Sersi looked at him,  
"You don't have to do that."

The red-eyed swordsman said,  
"I felt useless in the fight. I mean, it was magic, and Hercules got the drop on the Beetle. It's the least I can do."

The immortal shook her head,  
"It won't take long to fix up. Besides, nothing was stolen, and that was the good thing."

She motioned,  
"Go be with Farrah. She needs you."

As the West Coast Avengers were finishing up the capture and reconstruction of the museum exhibit, if one were to look closely, the scarab that was hit with the magical blast still had a faint glow to it. Most would attribute the glow to the light shining on it, but, the scarab itself contained symbols. Symbols that matched the sarcophagus in the room.

And those symbols began to glow as well…

Next Chapter:

A new threat to the West Coast Avengers comes to fruition, at their own compound. Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) This occurred in L1701E's Set in Stone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unraveled **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: It Awakens

**At the Xavier Institute… **

The feral mutant Logan, real name Wolverine, was having a rare private moment with a cigar outside. The regenerating mutant was not bothered by the effects of smoking such things; his healing factor would be able to handle it. But, it was the stench of the things that a lot of other people complained about that Logan decided to take them outside, away from the building. He was just about to extinguish his cigar when a loud explosion was heard from inside the main building,  
"AND I'M TELLING YOU, ROBOTS WOULD SO TOTALLY OWN ZOMBIES!"  
Wolverine grumbled,

"What are they arguing about now?"

A female voice shouted back,

"Nonsense! Pirates would defeat zombies and robots!"

A third voice chimed in,  
"What about dinosaurs?"

A fourth voice laughed,  
"There's a reason dinosaurs wouldn't win; they're extinct!"

That last comment was followed by another loud explosion, and a fire ball. Wolverine sighed angrily, shaking his head,  
"On second thought, it's safer not knowing."

**Meanwhile, back in San Diego…**

Sersi said,  
"I am going to have the scarab moved to the compound for safe keeping."

War Machine looked at the immortal teen,

"It's all right with me. We can keep it in the vault and move it to and from the exhibit while it's in town."

Farrah grinned and hugged her boyfriend,  
"So, what do you think we should do now on our date?"

Pulsar answered quickly,

"Easy. You, Hercules, and Leon are going to clean the compound up since you squirmed out of it the last time."

The lioness looked surprised,  
"What? Since when?"  
Carol handed her a broom,

"Since you started the fight with me. It figures I would have to clean up your mess. You always look for the easy way out!"

Farrah snarled,  
"Me start a fight? You're the one that started it!"

Leon got in between them,

"Enough. I don't want to have to clean up a bigger mess than we already have."  
Monica shook her head,  
"Not exactly. We cleaned the mess. The three of you are going to wash the Quinjet. Again."

Hercules groaned out loud,  
"By Zeus, that will take forever!"

A pail bucket and sponge was put into his hands. Monica smirked,

"Now, get to work. All of you."

Sersi held the briefcase that contained the scarab, sulking  
"It's too bad. I really wanted to go out more."

Rhody said,  
"First, we get the scarab in the vault. Then, we'll talk later."

**Later that night… **

The Egyptian exhibit was closed for the day due to the attempted theft of one of the most precious artifacts. The jeweled scarab was safely moved to the West Coast Avengers' Compound. But, there was something else going on at the exhibit.

An elderly janitor was busy dusting and sweeping along the exhibit floor itself, cleaning up debris and dust from the battle and the usual patrons earlier in the day. As he moved near the sarcophagus, he thought he saw some of the symbols glowing. The elderly janitor then saw moonlight reflecting on the ancient coffin and shrugged it off, thinking the moon was reflecting off of it. As he continued sweeping, he thought he heard a moan coming from inside the sarcophagus. The startled man turned, and, as he listened closer, he heard the moan again, coming from inside the sarcophagus. Thinking that someone had opened it and played inside it, the elderly janitor attempted to pry the heavy stone off and look inside.

As the lid came off, a bandaged hand grabbed his throat and moaned out loud. His eyes were as black as death as he stared at the elderly janitor and started jabbering in an ancient language. The janitor was frightened, so much so he had a heart attack. The mummy, for lack of a better word, cast him aside and emerged from the coffin slowly. His eyes gazed in the case that once contained the scarab. When he saw it was no longer there, he began to leave, crashing through a wall.

The mummy was now loose, jabbering in an ancient language.

Next Chapter:

The Mummy menaces the West Coast Avengers! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Unraveled **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. Red Witch owns the Misfits!_

Chapter 5: The Mummy Terrorizes!

**At the Xavier Institute… **

Scott Summers, the mutant teen Cyclops, was busy coming up with a new way to impress his girlfriend Jean Grey. The optic blasting teen sighed as he thought maybe a love poem would do the thing, but he was coming up blank. Scott was not much of a poet, and that was why he was drawing a blank.

It was that, and the new argument that was occurring in the next room,

"I SAY PIRATES WIN!"  
"NO, THEY DON'T! NOT AGAINST ALIENS!"

"YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! IT'S WIZARDS!"

"HAH! DINOSAURS ARE FAR SUPERIOR TO ANYTHING ELSE!"  
This was followed by a series of explosions, and several mutants running for their lives. Two of the mutants were Ray Crisp, the electric powered teen Berserker. The other was Roberto Da Costa, the solar powered teen Sunspot. Cyclops looked up and saw fireballs, time bombs, and even bottle rockets being hurled at them. Scott asked,  
"Where did the bottle rockets come from?"

Jaime Madrox, the youngest of the X-men Multiple, walked in,

"Hey, Scott."

He went to get an apple and said,

"What are you working on?"

Cyclops answered,

"I was working on a love poem for Jean, but then I heard the argument and-."

Tabitha Smith, the mutant Boom-Boom, shouted in glee,

"Let's see your precious wizards save you now!"

A really large explosion followed the statement, which was followed by two male voices screaming. Of course, it sounded like two cats getting strangled, or two little girls shouting. It was difficult to tell the difference. Jaime heard it and shrugged,  
"I don't see what the big deal is. Ninjas are the greatest. They can beat anyone."

He walked away, munching on the apple. Cyclops shook his head,

"I doubt even the Misfits would have these types of insane arguments."

**Meanwhile, at the East Coast Misfit Base… **

Wanda Maximoff, the Misfit member Scarlet Witch, was meditating in a secluded area on the Pit. As she sat down in a seeming trance, her eyes still closed, she said,  
"Toad, what are you doing?"

Todd Tolensky, the Misfit member Toad, was perched in a tree. He shook his head,  
"Nuts."

He dropped down and landed on his feet from the branch and shrugged,  
"Sorry, Wanda. Had to get away. Althea is in one of her moods."

Wanda looked up,  
"What do you mean?"

A loud explosion followed and Pietro Maximoff, Wanda's twin brother and the Misfit Quicksilver, ran for his life,  
"AAHHH! HELP ME!"

Following him was Althea Delgado, the Misfit leader Wavedancer. She was holding a katana in her hands and swinging wildly,

"COME BACK HERE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS TO SUPER GLUE YOU BACK TOGETHER!"

Wanda was still in her trance as she asked,

"What did he do this time?"

Toad shook his head,  
"I don't know. Something about how aliens can beat anyone. Including ninjas. Personally, I see ninjas winning. Unless they were alien ninjas. That would be really scary."

He winced,  
"Oh, that was close."

Quicksilver screamed girlishly,  
"AAAHHH! WANDA, HELP ME!"  
Wanda inhaled and exhaled deeply, relaxing deeper in her meditation. She had a smile on her face as she imagined Wavedancer mincing her brother into little pieces…

**Meanwhile, on the West Coast… **

Leon shook his head,  
"I don't want to believe it, but yet I do."

He was scrubbing one side of the Quinjet as Hercules on the other side. Persiana was on top of the flying vehicle with a rag too, but she was bored,  
"I don't want to do this anymore."

She pouted like a little child and huffed,

"It's not fair. Barbie isn't doing it."

The red-eyed teen looked up,  
"Well, we did walk out and left our friends to clean up after us."

Farrah whined,  
"But Carol started it. She always starts it. She's constantly trying to take you from me."

A wicked idea then popped into her head and the lioness called out,  
"Leon, can you come up here and help me?"

Leon floated up the side of the jet. Hercules was scrubbing one of the windows when he smirked to himself,  
"All done."

Two wet rags were dropped near him. The god of strength winced,  
"Friends, you dropped your-."

A tall bucket of water fell near him next, causing the teen god to get out of the way,  
"Hey!" What is going on up there?"

He then saw Farrah and Leon making out on top of the jet.

Suddenly, the alarm blared,

"Avengers, we have a situation! Report to the Quinjet immediately!"

Next Chapter:

The mummy is on a rampage! And is the insane argument ever going to be resolved! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Unraveled **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Attack!

**At the Xavier Institute… **

Forge, the machine building mutant teen, was coming up from his lab. It was one of those occasions that he did and instantly regretted it. As he walked into a room, he saw Sam Guthrie, the flying mutant Cannonball, with a referee shirt on, saying,

"We're going over the rules."

Tabby, dressed like a zombie, groaned,  
"Do we have to? I just can't see why we can't just fight!"

Amara, dressed like a dinosaur, said,

"I personally prefer the idea, if it is only in MY favor."

Bobby Drake, the mutant Iceman, was dressed like an alien as he grinned,  
"Nice try. I've got this in the bag."

Sunspot, dressed like a wizard, began imitating a spell,

"No you don't! I cast a spell on you."

Ray, dressed like a pirate, quipped,

"Watch out, everyone. The Harry Potter reject is going to blow up the house. Again."

Sunspot shouted,

"Die!"

And, in a few moments, all of teens present jumped on top of each other, a brawl breaking out. Sam shouted for order,

"Hey! What did I-?"

A stray punch from someone knocked the Kentucky-born mutant out cold. Forge watched the fight before shrugging,  
"And this is why I don't leave the lab."

An idea then clicked on in his head and he quickly returned to the lab…

**Meanwhile, in San Diego… **

Several people ran for their lives as the mummy picked up a car and threw it. The car exploded and shattered every window in a building nearby. The mummy then continued its path, to its pre-destined point. Several police officers arrived and opened fire on the ancient being, but their bullets seemed to bounce harmlessly off of him. The mummy picked up another car and attempted to throw it at them.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"  
The battle cry rang out as War Machine came swooping in, firing numerous rockets at the mummy. The mummy took several hits before dropping the car. However, it barely looked affected by the damage at all. Rhody swooped around and called on his com-link,

"Careful. This guy's tough."

Hercules charged in,

"Hah! Feel the might of the son of Zeus!"

He slammed a powerful blow into the mummy. The mummy staggered a bit before advancing, hitting the god of strength with a mighty blow. Hercules wiped his mouth and was practically gleeful,

"At last, a worthy test!"

Miss Marvel called out,  
"Save some for us!"

Sersi had decided to join in the fight, but, when she saw the mummy, something about it seemed familiar. She touched Leon's arm,  
"Leon, wait."

While that was happening, Falcon and Black Widow came in from above. The teen super-spy fired her widow's bite, but it barely did any damage to the mummy at all. Sam shouted,

"Where's Moon Knight when you need him?"

Said hero appeared from out of nowhere and threw a moon-shaped grappling hook at the mummy, tying up his legs. With a mighty pull, the mummy was down on his face.

But, the mummy would wrap its arms around the hook and pull the white-clad hero in. Moon Knight was quite surprised at the strength of the undead menace and found himself right underneath him as it tried to crush him. Pulsar launched a beam attack, forcing the mummy back, which bought Moon Knight the few precious seconds he needed to escape.

War Machine shook his head,

"This isn't working. We've only slowed him down a little!"

The mummy roared in an ancient language and Sersi's eyes widened,  
"I do not believe it."

Leon looked at her,  
"What? What is it?"

Sersi answered,

"I know who that is."

Persiana quipped,  
"What? Did you used to date?"

A prolonged silence causes the were-cat to blink,

"Seriously?"

Sersi telepathically called to everyone,

_Stop your attacks. I can talk to him. _

Simon heard this and shook his head,

"It's dangerous."

Sersi nodded, continuing to talk telepathically,

_I know, but I have to try this. _

The immortal then hovered near the mummy and began speaking in the same, seemingly ancient language the mummy had been jabbering on about. The West Coast Avengers watched in tense anticipation, hoping that this could work.

When the conversation seemed to be over, Sersi approached War Machine,

"The mummy is an ancient guardian of the pharaoh. The scarab, the one Nekra's magic must have activated, was blest by the goddess Bast and he was tasked by the pharaoh to protect it. Even in death, his duty is not complete until we return the artifact to him."

Rhody asked,

"And that is how he's going to stop?"

Sersi shook her head,

"Not exactly. He is a stranger in a strange land. He needs proof that his gods are still alive and they favor him."

Natasha asked,

"And how would that work?"

Sersi smirked,

"I have an idea, but I need some help in that department."

She was looking right at Farrah and the white-haired cat-girl swallowed nervously,

"Oh, I am so going to regret this."

Next Chapter:  
Sersi's plan is put to the test. And Forge finally decides on how to resolve the weird argument at the Institute! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Unraveled **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 7: Rest in Peace

**At the Xavier Institute… **

The New Mutants had gathered inside the Institute's Danger Room observation window and Forge was explaining,  
"I know what this argument is all about; who is the greatest? Dinosaurs, zombies, aliens-."

Tabitha folded her arms,

"Get to the point, Poindexter."

The inventor sighed,

"Well, Beast and I re-programmed the Danger Room and put all of arguing elements inside at once. This is going to determine once and for all who the greatest is."

Ray snorted,  
"Yeah, right."

Amara raised her hand,  
"What about you, Forge? Where do you fall on this?"

Forge shook his head,  
"Oh, no. I'm not going to get involved. Besides, if I did, then there would be no way this could be unbiased."

Cyclops, who was with them, said,

"I think you can trust Beast's judgment."

At that precise moment, the blue furred scientist came barreling in, wearing a leopard skin loin cloth. He swung on one of the cables, bellowing out loud like Tarzan. Pursuing him was Wolverine,  
"Beast, get down from there!"

The optic blasting mutant blinked,

"Although, it's not right this second."

Forge then turned on the Danger Room and, in seconds, representations of aliens, dinosaurs, zombies, pirates, robots, and wizards were all present all at once. And, just as quickly as they appeared, the attacked each other.

There was a loud explosion and, when the smoke cleared…there was no winner. Everyone had been obliterated all at once. Forge groaned,

"Seriously? What the hell?"

Roberto shook his head,  
"Well, we'll just have to settle this like this."

He put on a pirate hat and shouted,

"Pirates are the greatest!"

Tabitha shouted,  
"Zombies!"

As the others said their respective groups, they all began attacking each other. Forge rolled his eyes,  
"And to think this is normal."

**Meanwhile, at the West Coast Avengers Compound… **

Crisis was concerned,

"Sersi, are you sure this is going to work?"

Sersi said simply,

"It will. Trust me. I was able to talk to him and convince him that Bast ordered us to have the scarab moved here in the protection of noble and brave heroes."

Moon Knight appeared behind Falcon,  
"We're noble?"

Falcon instantly hit the ceiling in fright and crashed back down again. Carol shook her head,  
"You really have to stop doing that, Moon Knight."

The lunar-inspired teen shrugged,  
"What? He thinks I'm a ghost. It's not my fault he thinks that way. Besides…"

He smiled underneath his mask,

"It's fun."

Sersi looked in and said,  
"Well, are you coming out, Farrah?"

Farrah called from behind the door,

"It's a little loose. Are you sure this is going to work?"

The immortal rolled her eyes,

"What is it with you mortals and asking me that? It will work."

An evil smile appeared on her face,

"And, if it does, I'll even let you keep the outfit."

Carol looked at the red-eyed teen,  
"And it still amazes me what you see in her."

Farrah called out,

"Hands off, Barbie."

She then strolled out, wearing Egyptian robes, complete with an Egyptian crown. The robe itself was green, bringing out Farrah's eyes. The crown itself was gold, and, around her neck, was a necklace containing an ankh. The boys instantly started drooling, and even Leon could not take his eyes off of his girlfriend. He was stunned silent. Natasha noticed how thin the robes were and said,  
"Isn't that a little much?"

Sersi tutted,

"The mummy is a man. Trust me; having lived for as long as I have, I know a thing or two about getting a man's attention."

She then looked over at Persiana,

"What I will do is translate the ancient language you will hear to your mind. Whatever you will speak will also be heard in the same language as well."

Hercules then readied his mace,

"If it does not work, we can always slay the mummy."

Sersi shook her head,

"Whatever. Let's try it this way."

Crystal asked,

"Where is the mummy anyway?"

At that precise moment, the mummy was shouting and chasing Wonder Man. However, it was odd, considering Wonder Man was dressed up like Indiana Jones, complete with the whip and the theme music. The scarab was in Wonder Man's hand, and the actor was soon outpacing the mummy in a mining cart.

Farrah said,  
"All right, let's do this before this gets any crazier."

She began walking toward the chaos, and, when the mummy turned and saw Farrah, he immediately stopped in histracks. Sersi smirked,

"See? What did I say?"

Farrah began talking, with Sersi telepathically translating the words,

"{What are you doing, my servant?}"

The mummy seemed to bow lowly and begged,

"{Please, goddess Bast, I was only doing what I was commanded to do.}"

'Bast' looked at him and responded,  
"{I know. And, you have done well. But, you have earned your rest. Please, allow others to take your cause.}"

The mummy was confused,

"{Do you trust mortals that are so…insane?}"

'Bast' responded,  
"{They are more noble than you realize.}"

Hercules whispered to Leon,

"How long should this keep going?"

The red-eyed teen shrugged. Then, the mummy seemed began to glow brightly and seemingly was turned to dust. Then, the dust vanished. Sersi then broke the telepathic link with Persiana and said,

"He's gone."

T'challa nodded,

"Astounding. He must have wanted rest for so long."

Natasha smirked,

"You did well, Persiana."

Farrah turned, grinning,

"I know. I like to thank the Academy."

Carol shook her head,

"I think a moment of silence is an order."

As the others took a moment to reflect on the life of the mummy, Farrah asked,

"So…do I keep the outfit?"

End of Unraveled!


End file.
